In order to render cooperation possible of two saw blades, it is vital that a gap exists between their blade bodies. Traditionally this gap is created by turning down the adjacent sides of the blade bodies relatively to the periphery with the cutting elements, so that a circumferential ring is left along the periphery. This ring comprises both an unturned part of the blade body as well as said cutting elements.
One drawback of the state of the related art is that one when turning down must pay attention to that the lathe tool does not contact the cutting elements, because that might damage either the lath tool or the cutting elements. Furthermore the turning can give rise to stresses in the saw blade. Another drawback with the state of the related art is that one when optionally grinding the cutting elements must avoid contact between the grinding disc and the blade body, because one otherwise risks clogging of the grinding disc by the relatively soft material of the blade body.